Une petite maison sur la plage
by sandhia
Summary: Hermione a tout perdu pendant la guerre.Après une tentative de suicide ratée, Molly,dont elle est très proche lui fait une proposition qui va la laisser sans voix.Qu'est ce qui va redonner le gout de la vie a Hermione?
1. Au fond de tes yeux

Voilà ma première fic! Le personnage principal est Hermione. Je sais que c'est bizarre mais l'idée générale de cette fic m'est venue d'un rêve. Comme je préfere rédiger qu'imaginer, je me suis dit que j'allais utiliser cette idée plutôt que d'en chercher une autre . Si vous cherchez une fic joyeuse ce n'est pas içi que vous allez la trouver! En gros ma fic se base sur la reconstruction de plusieurs âmes et je n'en dirais pas plus. Il n'y aura pas de romance non plus, mais la fic sera riche en flash back.

C'est ma première fic alors ne soyez pas trop sévere,mais si vous n'avez pas aimé, laissez quand même une petite rewiew pour me dire ce qui ne va pas. Je n'écris pas sa pour avoir le plus de rewiews possible je veux juste progresser parce que j'aime vraiment écrire.

Une jolie maison sur un plage

chapitre 1.Au fond de tes yeux

Debout devant ma fenêtre, je regarde les feuilles rousses qui tombent. L'hiver arrive doucement. Je caresse du bout des doigts mon alliance que je n'ai jamais voulu enlever. Pourtant, Ron est déjà mort depuis longtemps. J'ai mis du temps à l'accepter. Rien ne me fait oublier ma soufrance. Il y a des années, Dans un de ces moments de profonde tristesse, Ron aurait été là pour me consoler. Mais maintenant Ron n'est plus avec moi, et la douleur que je ressentait à certains moments quand il était encore de ce monde, n'est rien comparée à celle qui me ronge depuis qu'il est mort. Aujourd'hui les gens célebrent la fin de la guerre, le jour où Harry Potter a vaincu lord Voldemort. C'est tellement bizarre de fêter le jour qui a été le plus désastreux de tous pour le monde sorcier et où presque la totalité de la population perdu au moins un être cher. Je regarde des enfants s'amuser à faire des étincelles avec leurs baguettes. Ils s'amusent et sont heureux mais pour moi aujourd'hui est un jour affreux. Merlin Ron est mort il y a cinq ans lors de cette fichue bataille! Comment est-ce que je fait pour survivre?!

Je ne ferai jamais le deuil de mon mari. Je ne ferais d'ailleurs jamais le deuil de toutes les personnes qui sont mortes lors de cette abominable guerre. Ma douleur ne se traduit plus par des larmes, j'en ai trop versées. Non, depuis sa mort je ne rie plus, je ne pleure plus, je suis devenue comme un corps sans âme.

Je parcoure mon salon du regard. Lui aussi ne semble pas avoir de sentiments. Je ne me sens pas chez moi içi. Pourtant cela fait déjà presque trois ans que j'ai échangée la jolie petite maison que Ron et moi avions choisis pour élever nos futurs enfants contre ce fade apartement. Molly m'y avait presque obligée à ce moment là. Elle disait que vivre dans des souvenirs n'est pas sain et elle me le rappelle toujours d'ailleurs.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et me sort de mes sombres pensées. Ce doit sûrement être Molly. Elle vient régulierement depuis la mort de Ron. Elle me dit souvent que c'est normal de se soutenir en famille et je suis complètement d'accord avec elle. Je suis tellement heureuse d'être sa belle fille!

J'ouvre la porte et ma chère belle maman me serre dans ses bras. Je lui sourit et la regarde. Elle a vieillit avec les années et la tristesse mais elle a l'air encore plus fatiguée que d'habitude et on dirait qu'elle a beaucoup pleuré. Elle a perdu Charlie, Georges, son mari et Ron lors de la bataille finale , je ne sais même pas si elle a fait son deuil. En se qui me concerne, la vie ne sera jamais aussi belle que quand mes chers parents et tous les Weasley étaient encore en vie. Je crois que je n'aurait jamais la force de faire mon deuil. Ils me manquent tous tellement! Ils m'ont tous accuellit dans leur famille qui finalement est devenue la mienne. Ils ont sût me réconforter après la mort de mes parents comme je les ai soutenus lors de la guerre. Aujourd'hui je suis fière de m'appeller Hermione Weasley.

_Flash back: (du point de vue de Molly)_

_Je suis face à la pierre tombale. Elle est blanche. Arthur aimait le blanc mais je suis sûre que Georges l'aurais trouvée trop pâle. Je sens deux bras enlacer ma taille. Je reconnaitrais ses bras entres milles.Ce sont ceux de Fred. Il ressemble tellement a son frère. Je ne les ai jamais confondus parce que pour moi ils sont tous deux différents, même s'ils se ressemblent. Une mère sais reconnaître ses enfants, et ne fais pas de différence entres eux. Une mère donne autant d'amour et d'attention aux uns qu'aux autres. Et un jour ils s'en vont, Ils font leurs vies, ils s'éloignent. Un jour on meurt et on se dit qu'on a laisser une trace de soi sur terre. Mes enfants n'auraient pas dû partir avant moi. Ils ne connaissent encore rien de la vie. Ils n'ont pas eu le bonheur de fonder une famille, d'aimer et de voir grandir leurs enfants. Pourquoi je n'étais pas là pour les protéger? C'est le rôle d'une mère de toujours soutenir ses enfants. Pourquoi je ne suis pas morte a leurs places? Des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Une mère devrait savoir se sacrifier. J'ai honte parce que j'ai faillit a mon rôle. Je regarde autour de moi. Hermione est à ma droite et elle est effondrée . Elle fixe la pierre tombale comme si elle pouvait récussiter nimporte quel mort d'un seul regard.Ma pauvre chérie tu n'a pas mériter ça. J'espere de tout mon coeur que tu te remariera un jour et que tu connaitras la bonheur d'être mère toi aussi._

_Mon regard change de direction et j'observe du coin de l'oeil ma petite Ginny qui pleure dans les bras de son mari. Tout comme Hermione, il observe la pierre. Il ne pleure pas. Il a juste l'air annéantit. Je suis sûre qu'il croit que c'est de sa faute, mais ce pauvre Harry n'a vraiment rien compris, tout cela est entièrement ma faute. Je me détournes de la scépulture, et je regarde cette fois mon cher Fred. Il pleure tout comme moi.Il est vivant mais je sens bien que rien ne sera plus jamais pareil pour lui. Il y avait une étincelle dans ses yeux que je ne retrouverais jamais. Soudainement j'entend des cris. Je reconnais les voix et je sais tout de suite de qui il s'agit. Percy et Ginny se disputent. Il faut qu'ils arrêtent je les entraines à l'entrée du cimetiere et leurs hurle:_

_" Vous allez vous taire oui?! "_

_- " Maman il veut assister à l'enterrement !! "_

_- " Je te ferais rappeller, chere petite soeur, qu'il sagit de l'enterrement de mon père et de mes frères et que si je veux y assister j'en ai tout a fait le droit! "_

_- "Je t'interdis m'appeller petite soeur! Personne ne veut te voir içi ! Tu as renié ta famille, tu ne t'es jamais escusé et maintenant regarde où tu en es! Ton pere et tes frères son morts sans que tu ais pû t'excuser pour tous tes mots et tes pensées que tu va finir par le regretter un jour, et ce jour là, crois moi, tu sera seul._

_Sur ces dires ma fille s'en va en pleurant. Je regarde mon fils et le fait que sa soeur soit partie n'a pas l'air de l'ébranlé du tout. Il se retourne et me dit en prenant la voix la plus hautaine qu'il peut utilisée :_

_- " Bon, maintenant que cette petite peste est partie, j'aimerais te parler . "_

_Je ne peux me retenir et lui donne une énorme claque dont il se souviendra longtemps. C'est la première fois que donne un coup a l'un de mes enfants. Ma main tremble et je sais que j'ai atteind un point de non-retour. Mon fils, si j'ai encore le droit de l'appeler ainsi, devient extrèmement pâle malgré l'énorme trace de main rouge qui reste sur sa joue gauche. Il ne parle pas. Il faut que je dise quelque chose ,que je m'excuses..._

_- " Comment oses- tu insulter ta soeur à l'enterrement de ton pere et de tes frères! Comme j'ai honte de t'avoir pour fils. Qu'ais-je fais pour que tu deviennes un tel homme! Ginny, elle, contrairement a toi, a toujours soutenu sa famille. Elle n'a jamais prit une voix hautaine digne d'un serpentard pour parler a ses parents. Elle n'a jamais insulté sa famille comme toi tu le fais!"_

_C'est la premiere fois que je dis à l'un de mes fils qu'il me fais honte. Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais à le dire un jour, et encore moins à Percy, il a toujours été si sage, je crois que c'est la première fois C 'est le rôle d'une mere de pardonner en toute circonstance à son enfant amis maintenant je n'en ai plus la force._

_D'autres larmes se perdent sur mes joues, tout est fini. Il s'approche de moi et je me recule puis je dis plus calmement:_

_- " Je suis désolée Percy mais je ne veux plus te voir. "_

_Des larmes coulent sur son visage. Il sais lui aussi, que nous avons tous les deux atteinds un point de non-retour. Il fait demi-tour et s'éloigne en tremblotant vers la sortie du cimetière._

Percy est finalement devenu ministre de la magie et la derniere fois que je l'ai vu c'était lors de l'enterrement d'Arthur. Il n'a toujours pas reparlé à sa mere ni a ses frères. Je sais qu'ils ont besoin les uns des autres et pourtant ils se sont tous éloigné les uns des autres. La boutique de Fred et Georges ayant un réel succés, Fred est parti dans différents pays pour qu'elle devienne une chaîne mondiale. Il ne vient malheureusement que très rarement. Bien sûr maintenant il s'agit d'un grand magasin qui ne porte plus le nom de Georges mais j'aime bien l'appeller ainsi parce que c'est la seule chose oû je peux encore dire "Fred et Georges" et non pas Fred tout seul.

Ginny et Harry ont emménager dans une jolie maison en Bretagne, et y vivent paisiblement depuis quelques années avec leur fils Kyle agé de huit ans, et leur fille Lily qui a, quand à elle, trois ans. Ils viennent eux aussi très rarement. Aujourd'hui encore, je me demande pourquoi ils sont tous partis sans se préocupper de notre sort, à Molly et a moi. Je ne sais pas se que nous ferions l'une sans l'autre. Nous nous sommes toute deux toujours épaulées pour survivre a nos nombreuses pertes. Parfois, quand on le lui demande, elle dit que je suis sa fille. Elle me dis souvent de rencontrer des gens, de m'amuser avec des personnes de mon âge, de me faire des amis, mais je n'ais jamais sû m'en faire, et se n'est pas maintenant que je vais essayer. Je ne supporte pas les regards de compassion ou les "je sais ce que tu ressens" parce que ses mots n'ont tout simplement pas de sens. Il n'y a qu'une personne a qui il est arriver précisément la même chose qu'a moi qui peuvent me comprendre et je ne le souhaite a personne. Non, vraiment, je souhaite que personne ne me comprenne. Elle me demande aussi de rencontrer des hommes, mais cette seule idée me donne envie de vomir, Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y a jamais eu que Ron dans mon coeur, et que je ne laisserais jamais personne prendre cette place dans ma vie.

Souvent je veux tout simplement rejoindre Ron, mes chers parents, et tous ceux qui ont quittés ce monde. Eux n'ont pas à souffrir la perte d'un être cher. Mais seulement voilà j'ai fait la promesse à Ron de ne pas mettre fin à mes jours s'il en venait à mourir ...

_Flash back:(du point de vue d'Hermione)_

_Je suis dans la chambre de Buck et lui donne à manger. Je suis seule. J'ai besoin de mes moments de solitude pour réfléchir. Ron dit souvent que je réfléchis trop et je lui rétorque que lui, devrait réfléchir un peu plus. Mais au fond de moi je sais qu'il a raison. Rien ne sert de trop réfléchir._

_J'entend un craquement sur le parquet. C'est Ron._

_" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? "_

_Tu n'aurais pas dû m'interrompre dans mes pensées, on dirait que c'est ton loisir préféré. Sa y est, tu m'a mis en colère, t'est content? On va se disputer maintenant._

_"- Je donne à manger à Buck comme tu le vois. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu me veux? "_

_Je vois ses yeux s'assombrir, et ses oreilles deviennent rouges. Bingo, il est en colère lui aussi._

_"- Sa y est? Mlle miss-je-sais-tout à trouver qu'elqu'un pour se défouler? "_

_"- Exactement, cela te pose un problème?! " je crie avec un petit sourire en coin._

_" - Merlin dites-moi que je rêve? On se fait du soucis pour qu'elqu'un et tout ce qu'on y gagne, c'est à servir de défouloir !!_

_" - Ron? " _

_" - Quoi?! "_

_" - Je ne sais pas se que je ferais si tu n'étais pas là"_

_Son regard s'adoussit puis il me dit: _

_" - Oui c'est vrai, sur qui tu te défoulerai si je n'étais pas là! "_

_Nous éclatons tous les deux de rire et je lui répond entre deux rires:_

_" - Sur personne d'autre crois-moi ! Mais à ton avis qu'est-ce que je ferais ? "_

_Il hausse les épaules et me dit tout d'un coup serieusement:_

_"- Fais ce que tu veux, mais surtout promet-moi que tu ne mourras pas."_

_J'aimerais lui rétorquer quelque chose, mais je ne peux pas. Ses yeux n'ont jamais montrer autant de détermination. Il n'y a qu'une chose à dire. Tellement simple, mais qui promet tellement de choses._

_"- Je te le promet "_

_- " Bon aller viens, c'est l'heure de manger "_

Hermione, tu m'écoutes?

Il faut vraiment que j'arrete de rêver. Bientôt elle va penser que je ne m'interresse pas à elle. Je lui répond:

" Escuse- moi Molly , j'étais dans mes pensées ".

- " Ah d'accord ce n'est pas grave ".

Décidément quelque chose ne va pas. Molly me regarde étrangement depuis qu'elle est arrivée. Et c'est la première fois qu'elle ne se rue pas à la cuisine dès son entrée dans mon appartement.

" Molly est-ce que sa va? "

Pas de réponse.

Je sais que ça ne vas pas. On dirait qu'elle peut éclater en sanglots à tout moment. Au Merlin dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai dîtes moi que je me trompe !

D'un coup , je me lèves et lui fait face. Je la regarde dans les yeux avant de lui demander :

" Molly qu'est-ce qui se passe?! "

Ces yeux se remplissent de larmes et elle me dit finalement :

" Harry s'est suicidé il y a quinze jours "

Merlin, qu'a-t-elle dit? J'ai dû rater un épisode. Harry a une famille. Pourquoi avoir fait cela?Quel lâche! Je me hais tellement de ne pas avoir été là pour lui. De ne pas avoir soutenue Ginny. Merlin je les ais abandonner! Je ne mérite pas de vivre! Harry est mort à cause de moi!

Je prends ma baguette et la dirige sur ma tampe. J'entends Molly qui hurle des paroles que je ne comprend pas. Je sens mon coeur me rappeller la promesse que j'ai faite à Ron, il y a bien longtemps. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Plus rien n'a d'importance. Je suis prise de tremblements incontrôlables ce qui font déviés ma baguette lorsque je lance un doloris. Je ressens une brûlure atroce qui sinsinue en moi. J'ai mal. Tout devient noir autour de moi.


	2. qui suisje?

_

* * *

___

Chapitre 2:

Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui a mis beaucoup de temps à paraître, je m'en excuse.

Je me suis rendue compte que quand on écris une fanfiction, on prend certaines responsabilités, comme écrire souvent et poster régulièrement. Je voudrais remercier ceux qui ont postées des reviews, c'est pour vous que je continue cette histoire.

* * *

Hermione ouvrit péniblement les yeux, et, en premier lieu, eu du mal à voir ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

Au début, elle ne voyait que du blanc autour d'elle, puis, elle commença à entrevoir certaines couleurs même si les formes étaient plutôt floues.

Une couleur en particulier attira son attention: C'était du orange, ou plutôt des cheveux roux. Alors, pendant un court instant de plénitude, elle crût être au paradis, avec Ron. Malheureusement, elle finit par voir qu'elle était dans une chambre d'hôpital, et que les cheveux roux en question n'appartenait pas à son époux, mais à sa mère, Molly.

Elle soupira profondément, Molly pleurait. Des larmes coulaient tout au long de ses joues et elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu' Hermione était réveillée. Se sentant observée, Molly leva les yeux vers Hermione et la serra dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû t'en parler, je suis désolée… »

A ce moment là Hermione se rappela de tout. Elle l'avait fait, elle avait tenté de se suicider, mais pas de n'importe quelle manière: elle s'était jetée un endoloris, elle avait donc essayé de se torturer. Elle trembla rien qu'en y pensant puis elle finit par dire:

« Molly, pourquoi Harry, s'est-il suicidé? Comme ça, sans penser aux conséquences…. Il avait une merveilleuse famille, des amis, un travail, une vie, pourquoi a-t-il fait ça? »

-« Il le voulait, tout simplement »

Le ton de sa belle mère était devenu tout d'un coup froid. D'un coup de baguette, elle effaça ses larmes.

Son visage reflétait l'indignation, voire la colère, c'était la première fois qu' Hermione la voyait dans cet état. Cette femme qui d'ordinaire était si chaleureuse avec elle, avait l'air dans un état second, et se levait devant elle, tel un simple bâton qu'on aurait mit droit grâce à une baguette magique.

-« Et toi Hermione, pourquoi as-tu essayer de faire ça?! »

- Moi? La question ne se pose pas, je n'ai pas tout ce qu'avait Harry.

- Hermione, tu dit ça comme une évidence, comme ci l'acte ignoble que tu as fait est anodin, mais tu ne t'ai jamais dit que, tout ce qu'Harry avait, une famille , un travail, des amis tu aurais pu l'avoir?!

Le ton de Molly était calme , mais froid.

- Oui, si seulement Ron n'était pas mort…

Hermione ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi Molly lui avait poser cette question, alors qu'elle en connaissait très bien la réponse. Alors elle lui demanda:

- Pourquoi cette question ? Où veut-tu en venir?

- Hermione, sais-tu pourquoi je me lève tous les jours? Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je tiens le coup? Par amour, et par fierté pour ma famille ainsi que pour tous ses sorciers qui se sont sacrifiés et se sont battus pour sauver le monde entier, les moldus comme la communauté sorcière.

Pourquoi, après cela devrions -nous mourir de chagrin alors que tous ses gens sont morts pour sauver et préserver notre vie?

C'est dur, je le sais bien, mais, comme tu as pu le constater, malgré toutes les batailles qu'on pu subir nos villes, elles ce sont reformées car nous les avons reconstruites.

Il est grand temps de panser tes plaies Hermione, tu est en train de passer à côté de ta vie.

Tu n'as même pas remarquer que pendant toutes ces années les mentalités ont changées, Hermione. Les gens sont heureux, ils n'ont plus peur de mourir ou de voir mourir leurs proches à tous moments. Les sorciers se respectent entre eux, ils n'est plus questions de sangs pur ou d'elfes de maison.

Tu te souviens? Quand tu voulais sauver les elfes de leurs horribles vies? Tu étais si déterminé à l'époque, rien ne pouvait t'empêcher de faire justice aux opprimés.

Ron ne te verrai même pas s'il était vivant et que vous ne vous connaissiez pas. Tu est devenue un corps sans vie. Oui Ron est mort, mais n'oublies jamais qu'il est mort pour ton bonheur et ta vie.

Molly avait les larmes aux yeux . Elle tourna le dos à Hermione et parti d'un pas déterminé. Hermione était comme pétrifié, tout ce qu'avait dit Molly était vrai.

A ce moment, une infermière se présenta devant la chambre et dit d'un air chantonnant:

« Bonjour Madame Weasley, il est temps pour vous de rentrer chez vous vous m'avez l'air en pleine forme!! »

Malheureusement Hermione avait tout sauf l'air « en pleine forme » , mais, bien décidée à sortir de cette pièce blanche qui lui donnait la nausée, elle fit un grand sourire à la jeune femme et répondit d'un air faux:

« Oui, j'ai hâte de rentrer chez moi !»

* * *

Sortie de Sainte Mangouste, Hermione vue Molly qui la rejoignait et qui avait toujours l'air en colère.

« Ce n'était pas la peine de venir, je peux me débrouiller toute seule. »

Elle avait dit cela d'un air calme et posé. On ne ressentait aucune rancune dans ses mots.

- Si, c est important que tu ne soit pas seule, d'ailleurs, tu vas venir vivre au terrier, avec moi. Ne me fait pas cette tête jeune fille, c'est un ordre, ne t'inquiète pas j'ai déjà tout réglé.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, quand Molly Weasley avait une idée en tête, on ne le lui enlevait pas.

Arrivées au terrier, les deux femme n'avait toujours pas dit un mot: Molly parce qu'elle était en colère, et Hermione parce qu'elle n'osait pas rompre ce silence froid. Quand Molly ouvrit la porte, Hermione ressentit un sentiment étrange, qui la tiraillait à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans cette maison. Le fait de rentrer dans un terrier vide qui avait autrefois été rempli lui faisait toujours se sentir mal. Elle se demanda comment Molly faisait pour toujours rentrer dans cet endroit sans craquer. Quand elle entra dans le petit salon , Hermione vit une multitude de photos de famille où tous les Weasley souriaient. Le bonheur resplendissait dans leurs visages. On ne pouvait détacher le regard de ces personnes, qui avait eu une vie chamboulée par la guerre mais qui toutefois avaient été heureux.

Hermione se tourna vers Molly et lui dit d'un air réprobateur:

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, il n'est pas bon pour toi de vivre ici, enlève au moins ses photos, tu te fait du mal . »

Molly avait l'air toujours fâchée. Hermione se sentait prête à subir une réplique cinglante mais Molly lui sourit d'un air bienveillant et lui dit:

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ma chérie, va plutôt te reposer, tu en as besoin. »

- Je peux prendre la chambre de Ron?

- Bien sûr!

* * *

Hermione montait les marches unes à unes en ne pensant plus qu'à son geste . Elle avait tenter de se suicider et, si elle n'avait pas tremblé au moment de se jeter le sort fatal, elle serait morte et aurait faillit à sa promesse envers Ron. Elle devait rester en vie, profiter de son existence être heureuse, sans lui, aussi difficile que cela puisse être, pour lui, pour l'honneur de sa famille et de tout ses gens qui c'étaient battus de front au moment de la guerre, voilà ce que voulait Molly. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

La chambre de Ron n'avait pas du tout changée. La literie était la même, les posters des canons de Chudley étaient toujours accrochés à la même place, et les photos de leur trio n'avaient pas bougés d'un poil. On n'aurait dit que personne n'y était rentrée depuis des années, mais on se faisait une raison en voyant que la petite pièce était très propre.

Hermione n'était pas étonnée de voir que Molly avait rangé toutes ses affaires avec soin dans l'armoire juste devant le lit.

Elle se coucha dans le lit toute habillée et se sentit tout simplement bien. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle réussit à dormir sans aucun cauchemar.

Elle se réveilla cependant pendant la nuit pour réfléchir.

Curieux non? Mais les habitudes de l'Hermione d'avant n'avait jamais été ordinaire.

Après-demain elle devrait aller voir un « sorcier de l'esprit », une sorte de psy chez les sorciers. Elle trouvait se terme absurde. Depuis que la guerre était finie, les sorciers prenait de moins en moins les moldus pour une civilisation inferieure à la leur, et avaient finis par s'inspirer de certaines de leurs inventions comme les téléphones ou les psychiatres, qui se faisait d'ailleurs un peu trop d'argent sur le dos des familles des disparus de guerre au gout d'Hermione.

Tout en réfléchissant, elle pianotait machinalement sur la table de chevet en fermant les yeux, quand, soudainement, elle entendit un bruit de serrure qui s'ouvrait. Le bruit provenait de la petite table de chevet. Hermione se redressa violement et regarda cette dernière avec beaucoup d'attention. Normalement il n'y avait qu'un seul tiroir en dessous de cette table, mais un deuxième, identique au premier, venait d'apparaître.

Elle l'ouvrit, et découvrit un livre très poussiéreux intitulé: « l'Histoire de Poudlard ».

Elle le feuilletait en souriant, mais en se demandant tout de même ce que ce livre faisait ici. Elle remarqua qu'une page était cornée et la regarda. Une photo sorcière servait de marque-page, et c'était la sienne.

Elle ne devait pas avoir douze ans dessus. Hermione sourit à la vue de ces cheveux ébouriffés et de ces petites dents en avant. Ron avait donc une photo d'elle qui datait d'un moment. Il l'avait bien cachée! Et en plus il lisait « l'Histoire de Poudlard » quel hypocrite! Mais de l'avis d'Hermione, celui-ci n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à le finir. Elle savait que Ron avait toujours eu un petit faible pour elle car il avait fini par le lui dire, mais elle n'aurait jamais penser qu'il serait prêt à lire un livre qu'il détestait et considérait comme la chose la plus ennuyante du monde, seulement pour ses beaux yeux. Et cette cachette, s'il avait le même âge qu'elle sur cette photo il ne devait pas être très vieux, il avait donc ensorcelé un objet avec un niveau de première année!

Hermione émue, regarda tendrement le livre et la photo et décida finalement de les remettre à leur place.

Elle se recoucha en se disant que, pour une fois, elle pourrait faire une grâce matinée car, Molly, s'inquiétant pour sa santé, lui avait obtenue une semaine de congé pour se remettre de ses émotions.

Hermione avait maintenant un travail à plein temps dans une librairie. Elle n'était pas très bien payée, mais son salaire lui permettait d'arrondir ses fins de mois. Adolescente, elle ne se maquillait pas, mais, avec Ginny, elle avait apprit à se faire jolie. Aujourd'hui, elle n'allait pas souvent faire du shopping, et ne se maquillait que très rarement, et quand on lui demandait pourquoi, elle répondait qu'elle n'avait plus personne à qui plaire.

* * *

Le lendemain Hermione fu réveillé par des bruits de casseroles provenant de la cuisine. N'ayant aucun doute sur l'origine de toute cette agitation, elle alla faire sa toilette et s'habilla, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine pour aider Molly à faire le petit -déjeuner.

« Hermione tu serais gentille si tu m'accompagnais au marché, chez les moldus, dans le village aujourd'hui ? »

-Tu es sûre de vouloir aller là-bas? Il y a tellement de bruits qu'on ne sentant pas parler dans cet endroit, et puis autant de monde à tendance à me donner la nausée et en plus il est déjà onze heure, il n'est pas un peu tard pour ça …

-Arrête un peu de te chercher des excuses. On voit tout de suite que tu ne veux pas y aller. Non, toi tu préfère te morfondre dans ton coin, mais pour une fois fait moi une faveur en m'accompagnant là-bas, s'il te plait.

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton las et exaspéré, en l'occurrence elle était toujours fâchée.

-Bon d'accord je vais y aller avec toi…

Arrivée au marché, Molly alla directement vers les fruits et légumes, histoire de pouvoir préparer son repas quand elle serait à la maison.

Hermione, elle, ne savait pas réellement où aller. Il y avait tellement de monde et tellement de chose à voir. Elle ne se sentait pas la force de fouiller un peu partout à la recherche de bonnes affaires.

Elle aperçut une vielle femme, titubant, portant un sac qui avait l'air lourd. Elle ne fu pas très étonné de voir que personne ne l'aidait. Instinctivement, elle se dirigea vers elle pour l'aider. Elle lui proposa de lui porter son sac.

« Merci jeune fille, tu es la première personne qui es venue m'aider, tu es vraiment très aimable! »

-De rien ça me fait plaisir, j'espère simplement que vous n'habitez pas trop loin, autrement vous avez du faire un long chemin.

- Non je n'habite pas très loin à environ quinze minute d'ici je crois. Mais il est vrai que pour une vielle femme comme moi, c'est plutôt dur.

- Mais personne ne vous emmène?

-Charles m'emmenait avant…

Des larmes commençait à couler de ses joues mais elle continuait de parler malgré ses hoquets.

« Il… il est mort il y a trois mois, oh, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas à me plaindre… Nous avons eu une vie de couple merveilleuse… mon seul regret est de ne jamais avoir eu d'enfant avec lui… toi tu es jeune, jolie, gentille, tu peux avoir autant d'enfant que tu le désire! Tu as le temps pour le grand amour, mais n'attend pas trop longtemps… »

Et elle éclata en sanglot.

Hermione, qui était mal à l'aise, lui proposa de la raccompagner chez elle.

A ce moment là, Molly sortit de la foule et dit:

« Ah Hermione, je t'ai cherchée partout! Bon je vais rentrer pour cuisiner mes légumes, tu viens? »

La vielle femme, perdue dans ses sanglots, se releva d'un coup et s'écria:

- Hermione? Hermione… Granger? Je suis très enchantée de vous rencontrer, vous…vous êtes la meilleure amie de notre cher Harry Potter, quel grand honneur de vous rencontrer! Oh, et… je suis désolée pour votre mari…c'est si triste…

Elle éclata, une fois de plus, en sanglots.

S'en était trop pour Hermione, car tout les sorciers, peu nombreux, couraient presque pour aller à sa rencontre. les moldus, eux, se demandaient qui pouvait bien être cet Harry Potter , et pourquoi il y avait autant d'agitation autour de cette fille dont on ne parlait pas dans leurs journaux peoples.

- « Je te rejoins au terrier Molly, je vais juste la raccompagner chez elle. »

* * *

Hermione était dans le jardin du terrier au pied d'un arbre.

Elle venait de sortir de la cuisine d'un pas déterminé. Elle avait essayer de cuisiner avec Molly mais elle avait tout fait rater, comme d'habitude! Tout ce qu'elle avait entreprit dans cette cuisine c'était transformée en catastrophe! Elle avait donc décider de partir en ronchonnant.

Malheureusement Molly l'avait retenue en lui disant qu'elle se conduisait comme Ron, qu'avant elle aurait réessayer d'y arriver parfaitement, et blablabla….

Elle avait changée et elle le savait. Tout le monde ne cessait de le lui répéter et elle en avait assez. Elle avait vécues des expériences difficile et elle ne pourrait plus être l'Hermione d'avant, jamais.

Elle décida de rentrer pour s'excuser de s'être emportée, et, quand elle entra dans la maison, elle entendit Molly dire:

« Oui d'accord je lui dirais ça, je te la passe… »

Elle arrêta de parler en voyant Hermione et lui donna le combiné.

« C'est Ginny… elle veut te parler.. »


End file.
